fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanoske Mykel
Shanoske Mykel is the main protagonist of the "Generation Duelist" series of stories written by Shin-X 25. http://www.Jouercasino.eu =Biography= Shanoske is a first-year Obelisk Blue student who entered Duel Academy after his adventure traveling with his friends around the world. He didn't have to take entrance exams because of his skills in dueling over the years the school personally invited him and his friends to enroll at the school. =Freshman Arc= Shanoske was mostly picked on by other students because they were angry that he didn't have to take the entrance exams and became a Obelisk blue first-year. Shanoske decided to ignore them and continues to climb the ranks and even got the attention of major Obelisk Blue students who all challenged him to a duel on the orders of Dr. Smith. Shanoske decided if they didn't want him there he left and went to the Slifer Red dorm where he chilled with his Slifer Red buds. He even became the school's representative for the School Duel. Where he defeat his old classmate Jake Sullivan who left Duel Academy and joined another Duel Academy. When Shanoske defeated Jake in the School Duel the top Obelisk Blue Student Chris Kaiser took a interest in him and challenged him to a duel to test his skill,but Shanoske tide a duel with him because Chris over looked his potential. =Temple of the Sea Arc= When Shanoske and some of his friends decided to stay at Duel Academy during there break where trouble started when Tatyana and him found two eggs flowing on the shores of the Academy they called the gang to tell them what they found until a group of people bust in the dorm to get the eggs from them. KabiaCorp sent a plane for the group under Seto Kabia's order explaining that the two eggs they found were the prince of the sea Manaphy and Phione and the guys that was chasing them was pirate who wanted the Sea Crown and with the help of Julie she told them where to find them telling them that she is a People of the Water and is her duty to help the princes of the sea return to the Temple of the Sea. Later into the journey Shanoske and his friends went to a water carnival where the eggs hatched and revealed the location of the Temple of the Sea with the help of Julie's relatives. Shanoske and Danielle went into the temple with Manaphy and Phione and was trapped with the Pirate Lord who try to steal the Sea Crown making the temple sink unless they can get the crystals back to the sea Crown,but before Shanoske could get the last crown the Pirate Lord stopped him in his track where all hope was lost Shanoske transformed into his alter ego Dark Angel stopping the Pirate Lord long enough to put the remanding crystal in the Sea Crown and releasing Manaphy and Phione to live with the Temple of the Sea. =Graduation Duel Finals Arc= Back at Duel Academy it's almost time for the first year of Duel Academy to end and Chris Kaiser has a graduation duel and picked Shanoske as his opponent,but it wasn't gonna be easy for Shanoske when Dr. Smith made him duel his friends and win everyone or be expelled. Shanoske did duel and defeated his friends,but still couldn't duel Chris without dueling Jon & James,but Jake and Omari took his place and won where Shanoske's duel with Chirs was a go. In the end Shanoske defeated Chris making him the top duelist in the school. =New Semester Arc= Now Shanoske is preparing for the next year of the semester. Shanoske is now in his second year of Duel Academy and starting things off by dueling Jason Blakemore who is a pro duelist that challenges him where he defeats him. After Shanoske told everyone that Jason was his half brother who taught him to duelafter Shanoske met his his roommate Javier Reid who challenged him to a duel. After defeating Jay he was told he was to duel Danielle Lashay if not he was going be expelled. After defeating Danielle Shanoske was confronted by Latisha Palmer a new student who tells Shanoske he will defeat him. After being confronted by Latisha Shanoske and Jay ran into another new roommate Porscha Reed Jay fell head over heels for her and before Shanoske could properly introduce themselves Danielle called him telling him he needs to to hurry to her dorm. Deck Shanoske used varuious decks that works with Spellcasters and Elemental Heroes. Spell-Hero Shanoske use the Elemental Heroes as the main attack force while the Spellcasters become the final move to defeat his enemies.